A Family At Long Last
by Lara Jane Magnus
Summary: They are twins.. thier dad is now in thier lives at the age of six.. and thier mom is happy : .. thier dad is better no longer evil.. i kno sucky summary.. promise the story is better.. but different from the show, somewhat.. hope you like it, plz review
1. Too many questions, no answers

**Chapter 1: Too many questions, no answers.**

"Jane!" no answer "Jane! Get in here!... now!"

"Geash mum! No need to yell,"

"we'll see about that. Explain to me why your sister is in here crying." She demanded. Pointing to her other daughter Ashley who was sitting on the couch in her mom office who was indeed crying.

"I duno" she said in her most innocent voice 'bloody cry baby!' she though.

"You don't know?" she waited for her daughter to answer but she didn't. "Are you sure you don't know?"

"Uhh, ya I'm sure I duno."

"Liar! You pushed me down! Mummy she's lying! She knows what she did!" her 6 yr old daughter said in anger at her twin sister.

"Ashley, darling let me handle this. Jane, did you push your sister down?"

"No." she said worried that if she did her mum would punish her not only for pushing her sister but for lying about it as well.

"Jane, if you're going to lie to me I will send you to your room, take your TV and computer privileges and not allow you to play with Biggie."

"But, mum that's not fair!" Jane protested.

"It is if you are lying to me. If you lie to me you will be punished more than if you tell the truth."

"Fine.. yes I pushed her."

"Apologize to your sister, then go to your room until dinner."

"Mum!"

"Apologize, then go." She said more firmly.

"fiiiine! I'm sorry Ashley, for pushing you down will you forgive me?"

"ya I forgive, but why d'ya do it?"

"Because*you*were*walking*to*bloody*slow*and*kept*stopping*in*front*of*me." She ran all her words together and said them real fast in hope that her mum hadn't caught that one word that slipped out.

"Jane! Watch your language."

"Sorry mummy."

"go to your room until dinner."

"Fine." Jane stomped off to her room and passed Biggie on her way there and said "Hi." In a mad little girls voice.

Biggie kept walking and got to Helen and asked "What has her all mad?"

"I'm afraid that she is mad at me."

"Ah. Sent her to her room?"

"indeed I did."

"mummy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Where's our daddy?"

Helen was taken aback by that question. It was true they both knew that there dad wasn't in their lives, and they had never asked about him so she had never thought of what she would tell them. In truth she did not know where their dad was, and that was for the best, or so she kept telling herself. She did not know how to answer her daughters question so she answered truthfully saying "I don't know, love. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know where he was, who is daddy? Like what is daddy's name?"

She didn't know how to answer that. Did she tell the truth? Did she think of one of her past lovers that never came around? Did she just make up a name? she finally answered truthfully again. "Your daddy's name was Montegue John Druitt."

"Why did he leave you mummy? Did he leave because of me and sissy?"

Helen was almost in tears at her little girls question. But she hid that quickly and answered saying "Oh no honey he didn't leave because of you, he left before I could tell him. As to why he left me I do not know sweetie. I ask myself that question a lot." She did ask herself that question a lot. And before her daughter could ask any more questions she didn't really want to answer not yet at least she said "Now, why don't you go play with your toys ok?"

"Alright mummy, but did you love him?"

"Love who?"

"Daddy. Did you love daddy?"

"I loved your daddy with all my heart, I never loved anyone more than I loved him. I still love him more than anyone and I always will. If he were still here he would love you girls too just as much as I love you."

"Did he love you?" Ashley didn't know how hard she hit her mom with that question. Why would she know? She was only 6 after all.

"I like to think he did. But I don't know if he still does. Now go along and play I think that is enough questions for one day alright?"

"ok mummy. I love you." Ashley walked over and gave her mother a bug hug and then left to go her room and play with her dolly.

Helen sat down at her desk and buried her head in her hands. She was thinking of all the times she had spent with John as she called him. And she asked herself 'why did you leave? Why did you murder those women John? Did you ever truly love me the way I loved you?' too many questions with no answers at all that was what her life had become.


	2. Guess who decided to show up?

**Chapter 2: Guess who decided to show up?**

"Jane, Ashley. Dinner." They both heard their mother say it over the intercom. Jane got up to leave her room for dinner when she saw her sister walking down the hall. 'bugga' she thought. 'now she's gunna get to sit my mummy!' they always raced to the dinner table to see who got to sit by mummy and who had to sit on the other side of the one sitting by their mom. Now she was going to lose because she had tripped over one of her toys. "great," she said out loud to no one but herself and hurried down the hall. She got there to see her sister sitting by their mom, smiling up at her as she walked in not a nice smile but a 'haha I get to sit by her and you don't so haha.' type smile.

"ewww.. I don't like this. Mummy I don't like this and you know it!" Jane protested.

"Jane just eat it and don't complain, be happy you have food to eat. After dinner I want you and Ashley to feed the nubbins ok?"

"Fine, but do I have to eat it ALL?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Good."

"I think its yummy mummy." Ashley said smiling at her mom.

"Me too Ashley me too."

Helen sat at her desk reading some reports for past missions. Planning new ones for when Will got back from vacation, Kate got back from visiting her family, and Henry got back from Comic Con. She was suddenly aware that she was not alone anymore and what was worse was that she knew it wasn't anyone who was here on a daily basis. She knew for a fact without looking up who it was. She hadn't seen this man in 100 years and she really didn't want to see him yet alone let her children see him. It was John Druitt her ex-lover and the father of her children.

"Helen.." John started but was cut short by Helen putting her hand up to tell him to stop talking.

"Why are you here John? Kill the wrong person and now you need help? Get hurt and can't go to a doctor so you come to me? Come to rip my heart out again? Why are you here?" Helen said trying to keep her guard up, but what she really wanted to do was walk up to him and just be held in his arms again. Oh how she missed that, more than ever now that he was right there.

"No I'm not here for any of that. I'm here to tell you I know why I killed those women and that I am free of what made me do it."

"What in bloody hell are you talking about?" she hadn't meant it to come out harsh but it did and she could see John nodding at her angry words. Apperently he figured she would be angry at him for just popping in after 100 years of not seeing him which she had every right to be mad but she wasn't, well not really. She just couldn't admit it to herself.

"There was a creature abnormal as you'd call it in me. That was what made me kill. It was my anger, it controlled me. It is what made me insane. It was Jack not me. Now it's gone. It won't make me kill anymore I promise. And before you say anything no I did not come back here with the thought that telling you this changes anything that ive done in the last century I just came here to tell you, to let you know. I don't want you to think the worst of me Helen. I do still love you I always have and I always will even if when I'm done talking you kick me out, because I know you have every right to throw me out."

"you know one thing I did not like about you?" she said with a smile on her face

"What is that?"

"You talked way to much."

"Ah. But I remember you making me be very quiet on many occasions. Do you remember? I miss those times. I miss you. I miss us."

"Again to much talk." She said with an even bigger smile. She believed him. What he said was true and she saw it in his eyes. With that knowledge she couldn't resist the urge to taste his lips again, feel his arm around her, and be close to him.

"Well then, I am very sorry tha…" his words were lost as she got up from her desk and walked over to him and kissed him to get him to shut up he returned the kiss but she controlled it and he was fine with that. They kept kissing until they both had to pull away for air. A smile was on John's face "is that how you get every man to shut up?"

"No. normally I tell them to shut up. Or to get out."

"Well then that beats getting told to shut the bloody hell up, or to get out of your house."

"Yes indeed it does doesn't it?"

John was going to answer when a small blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes came running in the room giggling saying "Mummy help! He's after me!" but when she saw him she stopped dead in her tracks and pointed at him saying "who is he mummy?"

"Ashley this is John or if you'd like to call him daddy you may." Helen then realized that John's arm had moved from her waist where it had been, that brought her some sadness but then realized that he had done it for her.

"Daddy? He's my daddy? I thought you didn't know where he was."

"yes he is your daddy. And I didn't he was in here when I walked in."

"But how? He didn't come in through the door."

"no he didn't. he teleported. Like you can Ashley."

"ohh. Why'd ya leave mummy? Didn't you love her? Do you know she cries every night when she goes to sleep?"

"Ashley!"

"No its fine Helen. I don't mind answering your daughters…"

"Our daughters." She corrected.

"our daughters questions. They deserve answers. I left your mummy because I thought I was doing the right thing in order to protect her. Yes I loved her with all my heart, I still do and I always will. No I did not know she cried every night. Why does she cry every night?"

"I don't know. What were you protecting her from?"

"from me. i had an abnormal in me that made me do bad things Ashley and the only way to protect her was to leave, I didn't know about the creature then but I do now and its gone so I am safe to be around once more which is why I came back."

"are you going to stay here?"

"if your mummy permits me then yes I would like nothing more than to stay here and get to know you and to be with your mummy again."

"you have to meet Jane too! Your other daughter."

"other daughter?" he turned and looked at Helen with a puzzled look. She only laughed.

"twins John you have twins."

"ohhh.. well by the looks of it just as pretty as there mom"

"they have your eyes." She said. " Ashley go get your sister. Please."

"Yes mummy."

"Why do you cry at nights Helen?"

"I cry because I would think of you and how you would have loved to see them growing up. And also because I miss you. And yes you can stay here with them, with me." John then put his arm back around her waist and pulled her close and kissed her again this time it spoke of a century of love from both sides. They didn't know the grls were back in the room until they heard "ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" from both of them children. Helen smiled while she still was kissing John. John was the one to pull away for air first when he did he saw both of his daughters staring at their parents with curious eyes.

"Hello" he said to the other girl who was in the room.

Jane ran up to her dad and through her arms around him saying "Daddy!" as she did so. Ashley followed her and gave him a big hug as well. Helen had moved out of the way and was watching as her little girls were both hugging their dad for the first time. Thinking that brought tears of joys to her. Ashley noticed the tears and asked "why are you sad mummy?"

"Sad? I'm not sad. I'm happy. My girls have their dad and I have my love again. I couldn't be happier." She said as she wiped the tears from her face. " but I'm sad to say my dears that it is time for bed."

"But mummy!" both wined at the same time.

"ah. You have school tomorrow and daddy will be here in the morning for you to see. Now say goodnight and off to bed."

"Night daddy, love you." Ashley said as she hugged him goodnight. "Night mummy, love you." She said as she hugged her mom.

"Night daddy, love you." Jane said as she hugged him goodnight. "Night mummy, love you." She said as she hugged her mom.

"Night girls love you." Helen said.

"Night Jane, Night Ashley." John said. "Which of the quest quarters would you like me to stay in?"

"ha. Guest quarters? John do you think I would let you come back all you again and make you sleep in a guest room?"

"well I had hoped to be in your room but didn't want to push my luck." He said with a mischievous smile.

"well, you will be in my room in my bed or should I say in our room and our bed? I want you back John I need you back."

"As do I Helen."

"well it is also my bedtime tonight because I am very tired. You are welcome to come now or later whenever you wish."

"I wish to come now."

"Good choice Mr. Druitt. Good choice."

John followed her to her room watched as she changed into something more comfortable for bed and did the same and followed her lead as she got into bed and snuggled next to him. She had not 'snuggled' in over a century it felt nice. John held her close to him and she let him and even tried to get a little closer she had missed this, missed him, missed them. Now she had a second chance with him.

What happened after they entered the bed and snuggled for an hour was well, something that hadnt happened in a century and was undescribeable in words for either one of them. But after that they fell asleep and woke to two little girls jumping up and down on their bed.


	3. Surprise!

**Chapter 3: Surprise! **

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" ashley and Jane had bombarded their room and were jumping up and down on the bed trying to get their parents up so that they could have breakfast as a family and then go to school.

"we're up!" John said with a smile speaking for both of them even though Helen was sleeping still or looked to be still sleeping.

"Good now get dressed and meet s at breakfast please mummy and daddy?" Jane asked.

"Alright, now leave us so we can get dressed."

"alright daddy." Ashley said.

After the girls left John leaned down and started to kiss Helen's face all over and she finally woke up. "How is it that you can sleep through those two jumping on the bed practically yelling in your ear?" he asked when she was awake.

"Years of practice. And I slept better last night than I have in years.:"

"Well we have to be dressed and at breakfast acording to the girls."

"well then we should get up and get dressed then right?"

"If you want to get dressed." He said only half meaning it, and with that smile of his that she loved so much.

"I think we shall get dressed unless you wish to be bombarded again and yrlled at for not coming to breakfast."

"As the lady wishes,"

They both got dressed and headed down to breakfast. There their daughters were sitting at one side of the table and had seats for their mum and dad set across from them, they were ready for school which was a big surprise for Helen because she was used to having to force them to put on their clothes.

They both took their seats at the table and ate breakfast while Ashley and Jane just babbled the time they were done with breakfast it was time to take them to school. Ashley and Jane protested for a few minutes about how they didn't want to leave their daddy but in the end their mum won. So they got in the car and were off to school. They wanted their teacher to meet their long lost dad, he wasn't sure how he would explain why he left or why Helen had taken him back. Helen said "That might not be the best idea yet girls. We havent worked out a story to tell as to why he left, well one that doesn't make him seem like the worst father in history or me a fool to take him back." Those words hadn't come out exactly how she wanted them to but.. it got the point across. By no means was she trying to be mean or remind John of what he had done, in fact she was trying to find a way to make him sound like a good man, but still didn't know how.

"I agree girls, I would like to meet your teacher but first can we find a good story to tell her?"

"yes daddy." Ashley said.

"Sure." Answered Jane.

When they got back to the Sanctuary they found Will, Kate, Henry, and Biggie in Helen's office. When the team saw Magnus with Druitt and acting well friendly they were all thinking different things.

'Why is he here? Has she completely lost her mind? He's a serial killer! Around her kids! What if he goes all Jack the Ripper on them? For one who is always thinking whats best and what's not but this is most deffenetly a not! Why is she being nice to him? Why is she alowing him in here? Awwe their so cute together.' that was what was going through her teams minds.

"Why is he here?" asked big guy.

"Because I am allowing him to be, and yes he is safe to be here, he is no harm to anyone anymore."

"are you sure?" asked Will, still not believeing his eyes or ears after all the bad things he had heard about John Druitt.

"Yes, Will I'm sure." She said getting kind of aggitated about being asked if her judgment dealing with John was correct or not. She was going to kick them out when Kate said something that made her choke.

"Awwe you guys look cute together." Kate said.

"Pardon me?"

"I said you look cute together."

"Kate, don't ever refer to John and I as 'cute' again. Are we clear?"

"uhh.. ya sure." Clearly the boss didn't like being called cute. Note to self, don't call the boss cute.

"If you don't mind I would like to be left slone, so please go on with your lives and let me be alone."

"sure thing boss" said Kate.

"Sure doc."Said Henry as he left the room.

"sure Magnus," said will. And then he left as well.

Biggie just nodded and left.

Magnus was again alone with John. He was sitting on the couch looking forbidden but gorgeous, 'bad combo this will not end well if we stay here' she was thinking. But it was too late john was already getting up walking over to her desk pinning her and kissing her and she was returng the kiss even stronger than his. The next thing she knew his hands were going up the back of her shirt. It sent shivers down her back, she liked it, it was familure to her. She liked this moment with him, but then they heard footsteps comeing down the hall but they didn't really give a crap, so they kept kissing and John went to move a little bit to get more comfortable but Helen pulled him even more closer to her that was when they both fell off the desk they were sitting apon. They were on the floor laughing at the fact that they fell down. John haddnt removed his hands from her shirt so he decided to take the annoying thing off her. She smiled at him but then remembered the foot steps that they had heard a minute ago but it was too late to put her shirt back on and then she saw a creeped out Will staring at them blankly.

He quickly exited the room and ran down the hall almost running into Sasquatch.

John and Helen sat there on the floor laughing then all of a sudden Druitt Grabbed Helen by the arm and Teleported her to her room, where they played a little game of where they took each others clothes off and finished what they had started in the office. Helen particularly liked this and it made her sort of nervous to be feeling this good in so long. She had missed this too much and never wanted it to end even though she knew it would eventually end….she wanted this to last forever. Except when she glanced over at the clock she realized that it said 3:30 and her brain registered that it was time to pick up her daughters Jane and Ashley. "Oh crap! John, we have to get the girls…but (said sudectivly) we can continue this later if you'd like, because I sure know I would, love."

"as the lady wishes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The girls noticed a familiar vehicle pull up next to the recently dampened stone pavement. "Mummy and Daddy" they screamed."

"I missed you so much" said Ashley.

"No Ash I missed them more than you did!" Jane states.

"Whatever loser I call sitting by mummy and daddy during dinner!" Ashley says.

Jane starts her series of questions by asking "so mummy, daddy how was your day? What did you do while we were at school?"

"Oh my, love, they sure do ask so many questions don't they."

" Well they most certainly do just like their father never can stop talking when he needs to" replied Helen with a teasing smile playing at her lips.

"Should we answer them with the truth or should we make something up and spare them the details?" John jokingly smiles back.

"Tell us tell us." Ashley and Jane both said at the same time.

"My dears I do not believe you would find it interesting." Helen said slightly lying to them.

"Let's just say your mummy and I had some fun that we hadn't had in a long while." John answered.

"So how was your day?" Helen asked quickly changing the subject.

"Boring! I wish I was home with you and daddy! Can't you just homeschool us?" Ashley asked.

They both quickly, immediately, and in unison together said "NO!"

"why not?" Ashley and Jane both said.

"Because you need to go to school and get some time away from home that's why end of discussion, go to your rooms and do your homework and then paly until dinner, alright?" Helen answered as they pulled through the ginormous gate at the front of the Sanctuary.

"But mum!" they both said together in that o so cute little girl voice they do so well.

"Go." She stated in the nicest manner possible.

"Fine" they both said. Ashley and Jane hopped out of the car and ran to their rooms giggling about an inside joke that they had come up with that morning as they woke up their parents.

"What was all that about?" John asked referring to their giggling.

"I have no idea." Helen replied lifting her hands up in a gesture indicating what she said. "But I have work to do so I will see you later." She said with a promising smile on her lips, then she turned to walk away but after two steps turned back around and gave john a small, teasing, kiss making him want more, and with that left him to go do the work she had.

*i know this chapter was short and i appologize but i figureed that was a ggod way to end it, if i was wrong please please please let me know, also suggestions for new chapters*


	5. Family Fun

Chapter 5: Family Fun!

"Jane, Ashley!" Helen called it was Saturday morning 10 AM and John and her had the whole day planned with them. "Jane, Ashley! Wake up!" still now sound of movement or no answer. She then went to their rooms, walked into Ashley's first and gently shook her to wake her up.

"Hmmm.. five more minutes." Ashley plaeded in a groggy still half asleep voice.

"No. wake up now, and get dressed." She gave her another gentle shake. Ashley sat up this time and looked around her room, she noticed that it was 10 in the morning, later than she useually slept.

"I'm up, I'm up." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Good, now get dressed."

"Ok." Ashley yawned, and stretched as she got out of bed.

"Be down stairs in ten minutes honey."

"Ok."

Helen walked out of the room and went next to Jane. She walked in the room and went through pretty much the same ritual she had just gone through with Ashley. After both of her daughters were up she went downstairs to sit at the table with John. As she saw him sitting there she smiled thinking that it was great that he was back. A week ago her daughters didn't even know about their father, now he was back in all their lives, she wanted it to stay that way. She walked over to him with that same smile on her face and sat down. John leaned over and gave her a small loving kiss on the lips. Behind them they heard two little, squeaky voices saying "Ewwwwwwww." John and Helen both laughed at their daughters and turned and smiled at them and John said "Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning daddy." Ashley said.

"Morning." Jane said, she wasn't very much of a morning person, like at all she always reminded her mom.

"Do you girls want some breakfast?" Helen asked.

"Ya." Both girls said.

"What is for breakfast?" Ashley inquired.

"Your favorite cereal." Ashley and Jane's eyes both lit up they knew what cereal she was talking about, they were only aloud it on occasion, their mom said it had too much sugar and that they didn't need it.

"LUCKY CHARMS!" Ashley and Jane both screamed in joy.

"Yes." Helen said with a smile, she could tell this day was going to be a great day. "Sit down and eat up, we have a fun day planned today."

"Like what?" Jane asked.

"It's a surprise." John answered.

"What kind of surprise?" Ashley asked with a mouth full of Lucky Charms.

"A fun one. You'll like it, but please chew with your mouth closed it's not lady like to chew with your mouth open or to talk with a mouth full." John said

"I'm six.. I'm not supposed to be lady like, I'm supposed to be cute." And with that said she took another big bite of cereal and chewed it all with an open mouth and said to Jane "Do you like seafood?" and without Jane even being able to answer Ashley opened her mouth even wider and pointed to her mouth and said "See Food!.. hehe"

"Ewww." Jane said while giggling. John and Helen laughed as well.

"I see." John said. After the girls finished their breakfast they were told to go to the front door and wait while their parents got some things they might need for the day.

"So where are we going?" Jane asked still trying to get information out of her parents.

"If we told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Helen said.

"you will just have to try to be patiant Jane, I know that's hard for you to do but I have faith you can." John said teasingly.

"Hey!" Jane said. "That not very nice!"

"Come on." John said shaking his head at the look he was getting from his daughter. Ashley stuck her hands in both of her parent's hands and Jane held her mum's hand. They walked down the steps and out the gate, they walked towards the park.

"We're going to the park!" Ashley said with joy, it had been a long time since they had been to the park, well a month was a long time to her anyways.

"Maybe." John said.

"I know we are I just know it." Ashley said with confidence in her voice. In truth they were going to the park, but they wernt about to let Ashley know that so they took a different path to the park and Ashley's face fell when she didn't know where they were going. Five minutes later they were entering the park. "I knew it I knew it!" Ashley said jumping with joy as they walked through the park. Ashley and Jane both let go of their parents hands and ran to the swings. "Push us push us!"

"I think they want us to push them." Helen said to John as they walked over to the girls.

"As do I."

They pushed Ashley and Jane on the swings for almost an hour joking with them, laughing and finally Ashley jumped off the swing, "I'm flying!" she said as she was soaring in the air. When she landed on the ground she was laughing at her sister as Jane went flying in the air but landed with a small thud on the ground and then bounced back up on her feet giggling. "Daddy?"

"Yes Ashley?"

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Go where?"

"to the woods!" ashley and Jane said at the same time

"Why on earth would u want to go to the woods?" John asked utterly confused

"Because there is someone we want you to meet. his name is Greeeeeeeen! he is a werewolf like Henry but he is our age." Ashley said with a smile on her face while she was rocking back and forth on her heals.

"How long have you known him?" Helen asked slightly intrigued

"Since i was 2... James only known him this year... i met him after the incident." Ashley said. Her mom knew the incident she spoke of but her father on the other hand most certainly did not.

"What incident?" john said with concern in his voice

"I'll tell you later, right now let's go see Green. By the way is that his first name?"

"it's his only name. But i call him Kyle sometimes cause he looks like a Kyle."

"ok let's go see Kyle Green then."

"Yay" both Ashley and Jane said as they took off in the direction of the woods.

Helen and John followed their skipping daughters into the woods. Jane and Ashley had stopped just inside of the woods to wait for their parents to catch up, but they were very eager to go see Green. They hand not seen him in like weeks! They had so much to tell him about their weeks but most of all they wanted to tell him about their dad. They wanted him to meet their parents and vice versa.

When their parents entered the woods Ashley and Jane both grabbed one of their hands and was pulling them behind them to the place where they normally met Green at. One thing was wrong though. Green wasn't there. Ashley started yelling his name "Green!...Green!... Greeeeeeeen!.." she yelled his name for five minutes and he still didn't come out. It was now Janes turn to yell for him.

"Green!... Please come out!...We have someone we want you to meet!... They're not gunna hurt you!.. Please Green!" more silence. Jane and Ashley were both getting discouraged. A few minutes later Ashley saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw a small boy creeping out of from among the trees.

"Greeeen!" Ashley screamed in joy as she ran to her friend and gave him a big hug. "I missed you!" she said as she pulled back from her hug. As she did so she noticed the fearful look in his eyes as he looked at her parents. "this is me mummy," she said pointing at her mum, then pointing at her dad "and this is my dad!" ashley then turned to her parents and said "This is my friend Green. I've known him since I was 2. He is our age and is really fun to be around."

"Hello Green." Helen said with a warm smile on her lips. She was remembering the day she met Henry. Henry had been scared, and had shaggy hair, Green was the same way. "I heard you also go by Kyle, is that right?"

Green nodded his head at her question and stamered out "H..H..Hi," as he said that he stepped closer to Ashley and Jane.

"Guess what we're doing today!" Jane said to Green.

"What?" Green replied timidly. He liked their mom, she made him feel comfortable but their dad scared him.

"We're having a fun day! Ash and I wanted to know if you would join us."

"uhhh…" he wanted to but their dad, he scared him, well mainly the scar. The scar made him look menacing. He kept glancing over at their dad every so offten to make sure he didn't get to close.

"Don't worry son, I wont hurt you. I may look scary but I assure you I am far from it." John said in a reassuring voice. He had noticed that the boy kept looking at him with a scared expression and decided that he should try to calm him.

"Ya, he's the coolest dad ever! Plus it'll be fun, and you might even get to stay with us.." Ashley said trailing off.

Green needed to know one thing so he asked "How did you get that scar on your face?"

"You know how we told you about all our adventures and how sometimes they are dangerous? Well, daddy went on one of those dangerous adventures by his lonesome and got that scar." Ashley said before her dad could tell him the truth.

"Oh, ok." He said looking a little better. He stepped closer to their parents to get a better look at them. He saw that their dad was tall, bald, and looked to be strong, he also saw peace in his eyes, and he could smell the love he had for his daughters and their mother. He saw that their mother was a little shorter than their father, had dark hair, looked strong as well, seemed to hold a lot of knowledge, in her eyes he saw love, and he again smelled love on her as well love for her daughters and love for the man standing next to her. Seeing the love in her eyes made him suddenly want to hug her, he didn't know why, but he did. So he took a step closer to the woman he didn't even know, and then ran to her and bombarded her with a hug. Helen was taken aback by the hug. She lost her balance slightly and stumbled back. She regained her balance and was hugging Green back. Green pulled away and looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Then and there he missed his parents, who were long dead, more than ever. He felt the need to apologize so he said "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Helen asked confused.

"For hugging you. I shouldn't have."

"No need to apologize for that. You can hug me any time you like. OK?"

"Mmmm hmmmm." Green replied

"Would you like to join us Green?" Helen asked.

"Yes."

"I'm hungry," Jane announced.

"Would you like some food Green?" John asked. He himself was hungry as well and he figured Green was too.

"Yes Sir," Green answered. Ashley and Jane snickered at Green calling their dad Sir.

"What's so funny?" John asked trying to sound and look stern but failing, because of their laughter.

"Nooooooooooothing….." Ashley and Jane said with innocent voices which got Green to laugh.

"The lets get out of here and get some food." John said.

"Ya! We're staaaaaaaaaving! Hehe." Ashley and Jane said.

"Green will you walk with us?" Helen Asked.

"Yes." Green said as he extended his arm to take Helens outstretched hand. Ashley grabbed his other hand and took her dad's hand as well. Jane took her mother's other hand. They all walked out of the woods happily.

They ended up going to a really awesome place in New City for lunch and Ashley and Jane talked to Green and told him what had happened in the weeks since they last saw him, they also told him about how their dad could teleport anywhere he wanted to go. In exchange Green told Helen and John about himself, who he was, what he was, how old he was when his parents died, and how they died. Green saw tears threatening to fall down from Ashley's mom's eyes and felt something he hadn't in a long time; loved.

After lunch they all chose somewhere to go. Jane chose the beach in Hawaii, Green chose some hills in England to just roll down, and Ashley chose the jungle where they swung from tree to tree on the vines. Their parents called all three of them monkeys which made them laugh hard. Helen and John both chose to go to Paris for dinner. The Eiffel Tower, to be exact.

"This has been the best Saturday ever!" Ashley exclaimed as she ate her triple chocolate cake for dessert.

" I agree!," Jane said.

"Very much enjoyed," Green stated.

"We're glad you had fun." Helen said speaking for the both of them. "Green, would you like to stay at the Sanctuary?"

"Ya would you?" Ashley said looking hopefully at him.

"If it's not a problem." Green answered.

"Of course not, if you want you can stay and not leave." Helen said.

"Really?" He wanted to badly, he had never really had a home to call his own.

"Yes."

Sure." He had gotten more comfortable around them, but most of all he was more comfortable around John their father. "Could I ask you something?" Greened asked Helen.

"You can ask me anything."

"Would you mind if I called you mum?" He had come to think of her as a mom the more time he spent with them that day. The only thing that he wasn't sure about was how she would like being called that.

Helen was taken aback by his question. She was also pleased by the question. Her answer came a little bit delayed "Yes you can call me mum." She said this with a smile on her face. Her smile made Green feel better, he had been afraid she wouldn't want him to call her mum, especially since she had been silent for so long.

"And can I call you dad?" He said looking at their father.

"Yes, son you may," John answered.

It was getting late and John decided to take them all back to the Sanctuary so that the girls could get ready for bed, and so that they could Green a room.

After they had Green settled in and the girls were ready for bed, the girls came bursting into Greens room demanding a story from their parents. "Mummy, daddy, we want a story!"

"Oh all right, sit down on Kyle Greens bed and we will tell you a story." John said. When the girls were settled they began weaving a magnificent story for them. When the story was finished the girls were fast asleep on Kyle's bed. John picked up Jane, and Helen picked up Ashley, and they took them to their rooms and put them in bed. "Sleep tight my angels." Helen said as they left each room.

They were headed back to their own room when Henry called over the radio "Uh hey doc, you there?"

"Yes Henry. Go ahead."

"Welcome back and uh we have a situation down here." Helen and John shared a look saying 'Just another day at the office,' and smiled as Helen replied.

"I'll be right down Henry." She then left John's side and headed down to Henry's office.


	6. Worst Day!

Chapter 6: Worst Day!

Kyle woke up in his nice big bed. A bed! He was in a bed in a room in a house! He had never had a home, now he had one thanks to Ashley and Jane's mum. He was very grateful to them. He now had a home and a family, well the family was something he had had but now he had it again. Kyle looked at the clock and noticed it was 10 AM. He never slept that late, granted he never had slept in such a comfy bed before either. He was still marvelling at his new whereabouts when he heard the faint sound of knocking on his door. He jumped out of bed and ran to the door. He knew who was on the other side, he had smelt her sweet scent as she walked toward the door, it was Ashley. Once he reached the door he flung it open and greeted her saying "Good morning Ashley!"

"Good morning Green. Mum said to come see if you were up and if you wanted breakfast."

"Sure."

"Good. Then I get to give you the Grande Tour of this place. You'll love it! Oh.. and you get to meet Henry and the Big Guy! Biggie's Big Foot and Henry's a werewolf like you."

"Sweet!" they had started walking down the hall that would lead them to the kitchen. "So, your parents haven't changed their mind?"

"NO! And they won't! They like you! Now, walk faster, I'm hungry." Ashley ordered half-jokingly half seriously.

"I'll race you!"

"Hmmm.. you don't know where it is but… sure." Ashley said with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"I'll find my way, and I'll win!... ok on 3.. 1"

"2.." Ashley cut in.

"3!" and they were off. Green was in the lead but not by much Ashley was right behind him. Ashley was fast but Green was a bit faster than her. He beat Ashley into the kitchen but almost ran into a stunned Henry as he entered.

"Whoa," Henry said dodging the strangely failure smelling boy as he ran in, the next second he was dodging Ashley.

"You cheated!" Ashley accused even though she knew he hadn't.

"How could I possibly cheat?" Green said innocently.

"I dunno.. Hehe."

"Kyle.. Ashley.. Nice of you to join us." Helen said trying not to laugh at them.

"Yep no problemo." Ashley said joking with her mum.

"Kyle, what would you like for breakfast?" Helen asked shaking her head at her daughter.

"Ummm… What do you have?"

"I want lucky charms!" Ashley said excitedly.

"No Lucky Charms for you young lady, you are hyper as is.. But if Kyle would like some he may."

"Uhh.. Sure."

"Ohhh.. Green this is Henry, Henry this is Green but mum and dad call him Kyle." Ashley said introducing them to each other.

"Hello Kyle nice to meet you. Is Kyle your first name?"

"Hello Henry, nice to meet you too. No Green is but Ashley has been calling me Kyle when she gets mad at me since we were two so I go by that too."

"Henry guess what!"

"What?"

"Green is a…" Jane was saying from her seat at the table but was cut off by Ashley saying "Werewolf like you!"

"Really?" Henry had smelled something familiar about him now he knew.

"Ya!" Ashley said before Jane could. In doing that she received a stuck out tongue from Jane.

"Wow. Another hap!" Henry was just geeked he had thought that all the Haps were well not here, he couldn't find any, and to see one here and that Ashley knew was great.. "Wait how long have you known Ashley?"

"Since we were two why?"

Henry turned to Ashley "You've known him, since you were two and you never told me?"

"Well.. uhh.. I never told mum either! Plus Green asked me not to tell anyone."

Helen and John had been watching with amusement as they got to know each other. Helen now was getting up to get the lucky charms for Green and for Henry. She handed a bowl to Henry and placed one in front Green saying "Here you go Kyle"

Taking his first bite he said "mmmm" the taste was like nothing he had had before. It was a new experience as was all of this. After he finished his breakfast Ashley grabbed him by the hand and pulled him off to see the Sanctuary.

They toured the residential levels first then went down to the infirmary then to the place with the most abnormals. Green oooooed and ahhhhed every so often as he saw the various abnormals. He liked the two faced guy, the mermaid, but most of all he liked the nubbins.

"These little guys are my all-time favourite." Ashley announced.

"Mine too." Green agreed

"They're cute, but you don't want them to get out. They repopulate like crazy! They got out once and it was a mess…. Now to find biggie so you can meet him."

"Okay." They headed toward the door to go in search of the Big Guy. They searched the kitchen the halls but couldn't find him. Then as they were walking toward the main entrance they heard Biggie yelling at the unfortunate Tesla.

"Nikola what are you doing here?" Ashley said trying to imitate her mother but only received a glare from Nikola.

"Can't I simply just drop by to say hello?"

"No!" Ashley and the Big Guy said.

"Whatever. Where is your mother?"

"In her office with da… in her office." Ashley said remembering he didn't know her father was back.

"With who?" Nikola asked catching the slight pause she had as she changed her words mid word.

"Umm.. daddy." When she said that she swore she saw fire blaze in his eyes.

"Your father is here? How long?" Nikola was furious his last encounter with Johnny had not ended well, and John Druitt being back could, and most likely did ruin any chance he had with _beloved _Helen.

"Ummm… a week or two, does it really matter? He's our dad." Ashley said picking up on Nikola's anger.

"You wouldn't understand you're only six!" Nikola spit out and headed down the hall with determination toward Helen's office. That was Biggie's cue to leave he headed the other direction to go about cleaning. Ashley however was not done with conversation so she ran after him with Green right behind her.

"Nikola!" she drug out "Stop! Leave them alone!"

Nikola was irritated to say the least. He had come her in hopes to find some way to win Helen and now those plans were foiled. And to top it all off he was dealing with a mini Helen! Ashley was so much like her mother but yet so much like her father as well it sickened Nikola. With Ashley still trying to get him to stop he turned around and said "Don't tell me what to do Ashley you are only six and I am much older than you. Your mom wont mind me coming to say hello. And your father… do you know what he did? Who he was? Who he still is?" anger poured off his every word.

"Yes. I. Do. He _was_ Jack the Ripper. He _may_ have killed those innocent women but it wasn't _him_. It was a creature.. an elemental. He is himself now not the monster Jack the Ripper so don't judge him by what he was _forced_ to do because of the creature!"

"So he claims! Ashley how can you be so sure? Did your mummy cure him?" Nikola said.

"No she didn't. But _I _know who did. And I am sure he is cured! Now just drop this discussion please!"

Green stood there not knowing what to do. He wanted to help Ashley but Nikola scared him. So he stood there watching.

"Who cured him then Ashley? Who?"

"I… I … I …" She broke off crying. She didn't want to fight with the angry vampire anymore. She wanted her mummy.

By now John and Helen had heard the fight. They didn't know who was fighting or what was being fought about but they knew it wasn't good. As they got closer they realized it was their daughter Ashley fighting with Nikola Tesla. By the sounds of it the fight was about John. When they turned the corner they heard and saw Ashley crying in Green's arms. "Nikola, what are you doing here and more importantly _why_ is my daughter crying?" Helen said in a 'you better tell me the truth or so help me' kind of way.

"I came to see you. Then she told me who you were with and then I may have gotten a little bit mad."

"A little? You call making my daughter cry a little bit mad? How did you manage to get her to cry?"

"I uh may have yelled at her."

"He was asking why you or any of us were trusting daddy!" Ashley said through sobs. Ashley pulled away from Kyle and moved into her dad's arms. "He asked how I could be so sure he was telling the truth unless you were the one who cured him which you weren't and I told him I was sure."

"No Ashley you said you knew who cured him." Nikola said despite the daggers he was shot by Helen.

"Nikola I think you should leave." John said angry at him for making Ashley cry.

"Maybe you should leave!" Nikola shot back.

"Enough! Nikola! Leave, now!" Helen said.

"I was only bringing up a topic that apparently you didn't." Nikola said in his defence. That was not the smart thing to do. No, the smart thing would have been to leave but Nikola wasn't ready to leave just yet. "Helen, do you think it is safe to have the Ripper here around your children? Around Ashley, Jane, and that one," Nikola said pointing to Green, "He may claim that he is cured but can you be sure?"

Green stood still there wondering what to do. He was mad at this vampire for 2 reasons 1. Because he made Ashley cry, and 2. Because he was fighting with his new family and Green didn't like that. He was finding it difficult to contain his inner wolf. Green gave a low growl which got Nikola's attention. "So she has a new pet." Nikola said aiming it to hurt a little bit.

"I am _not_ her pet! No one here is! We are guests!" Green gave another low growl. He did not like this Nikola person and he could tell Ashley and Helen were fed up with him as well. And John was on the verge of snapping the vamp's neck.

"Nikola. Get. Out. Now!" Helen said making each word a sentence and with a look that could kill even the vampire. Nikola decided that he should probably leave, so he did. but not without saying one last thing.

"When he goes all Ripper again don't come to me." And with that he left.

"This was one of the best days not it is the worst!" Ashley's muffled voice said.

"Agreed." Said John.

"Close enough." Helen said . "But.. he did bring up a good point. John you never did tell me how you became cured yet alone how you knew, and why you never told me."

"And you have yet to tell me of Ashley's incident."

"Tell me and I'll tell you." Helen bargained.

"Uh-oh.." Ashley said.

*_sorry it has taken so long… I do like Nikola but wanted him to be well, you know, unliked in this part of the story… what do you think Ashley's incident was? And why would Ashley say Uh-oh? Review and tell me what you think.. you know you want to.. do it.. do it.. do it!.. it makes my day and thnx to those of you lovely few who do review, they really do make my day. *_


	7. Ash's incident

_`*sorry for the long wait I had too much going on last week from school work to me grandmum's funeral but here is the next chapter to my story hope you enjoy, review and let me know if you did, or even if you didn't like the story tell me that either way is fine by me…. Thanks to all of you who do review but I do have to thank my best friend, practically sister Jane _ _ thanks for reading and thanks for letting me use you as the bases of Jane… _

_Apology: Ash's incident happened when she was 4 not when she was 2…. Just so u don't get confused I had meant to say that she had been 4yrears old and therefore met Kyle Green when she was 4 _

_Now on to the story… hope u enjoy. And again sorry for the long wait._*

Chapter 7: Ash's incident.

"Uh-oh.." Ashley said.

"Uh-oh what, Ashley?" Helen said hearing her daughter sound like she was going to get in trouble for something.

"Uhhh…" Ashley said looking at her dad for some help but what he said was not what she wanted to hear.

"We should tell her Ashley."

"But dad!"

"Tell her what?" Helen said confusedly.

"Well umm, maybe you should tell daddy what you know about my incident and then I'll fill in the rest and tell you what my uh-oh was for. It will make more sense that way I promise."

"Okay." Helen sighed and then started telling the story "I took Ashley and Jane to the park for their fourth birthday…."

_*Flashback Begins*_

"Higher mummy higher" Ashley and Jane had been saying as their mum pushed them on the swings.

"You're already high enough," Helen joked and pushed them some more. They were going really high and Ashley and Jane were laughing and talking about how they felt as if they were flying. Then Ashley got the 'bright' idea to jump off the swing. She was soaring through the air flying, she loved the feeling and called to her mum so she could see her "mummy look at me!" she said then she realized that the landing was going to hurt and suddenly didn't like fling anymore. Helen thought for sure that Ashley would get hurt. At the time there should have been a thud and then a crying Ashley there was no sound. Helen looked over and didn't see Ashley at all.

"Ashley darling, are you alright?" Helen said trying to find Ashley. No reply.

*_Flashback Ends*_

"I couldn't find her, I was confused to say the least. I looked for her for days! Then she shows up here thirteen days after she goes missing with no memory of where she was, or so she said." Helen said finishing her part of the story. "your turn Ashley."

"okay so like you said mummy we were at the park…"

_*F0lashback Begins (again)*_

"Higher mummy higher" Ashley and Jane had been saying as their mum pushed them on the swings.

"You're already high enough," Helen joked and pushed them some more. They were going really high and Ashley and Jane were laughing and talking about how they felt as if they were flying. Then Ashley got the 'bright' idea to jump off the swing. She was soaring through the air flying, she loved the feeling and called to her mum so she could see her "mummy look at me!" she said then she realized that the landing was going to hurt and suddenly didn't like fling anymore. Helen thought for sure that Ashley would get hurt. At the time there should have been a thud and then a crying Ashley there was no sound. Helen looked over and didn't see Ashley at all.

Ashley thought for sure she was going to get hurt when she hit the ground. She closed her eyes and when she hit the ground… wait no that's not quite right.. she hit water? Yes water.. but why water? Where was she? How did she get here? How would she get back? But most importantly.. Where was her mummy?

Ashley looked around and noticed she was in the pool under the Sanctuary. "Good thing I can swim!" Ashley said to herself, she may be only two but she was a very learned two year old. Then she noticed she was wearing a swimsuit… a swim suit? When did this happen? As she was musing she heard footsteps coming toward her.

"Ashley darling it's time to get ready for your party." Her mum said… but this mum was different.. she seemed happier… not that the mum she knew wasn't happy but she did have this sense of dread around her that this mum didn't.

"What party?" Ashley asked.

"Your birthday party… the one you've been talking about for days" She stopped talking as she noticed Ashley's confused face. "Ashley are you alright?"

"uhh.. ya.. how old am I turning?" she asked very confusedly.

"Five.. are you sure you're okay?" Helen asked sounding concerned.

"Ya I'm fine, I was just seeing if you remembered is all." Ashley said putting that oh so cute little girl smile on her face to convince her 'mum'. 'this isn't right… I'm only four, and I was just at the park, where's my mummy?'

"Well then come on and get dried, don't want to keep your father waiting now do we?"

"No I guess not," Ashley said 'father? Did she really say father? This is soooo not right! But hey I have a father! I guess I might like it here… wait why has she not mentioned anything about Janie? Best not ask mummy toooooo smart for that. She would know something is a miss.' Ashley got out of the pool and dried off and headed toward her room.. Hopefully it was still where her room with the other mum was was.

"Ashley I know I don't encourage it much but I think just this once I will allow you to teleport to your room so that you may get ready quicker." Helen said.

"Teleport?" Ashley said now more confused. 'what was teleporting? And how do you do it?'

"Yes go on go to your room."

"How?" she asked forgetting she was supposed to know this stuff.

"Are you quite sure you're alright?"

"Ya, but say I forgot how to teleport how would I do it?"

Helen thinking Ashley was acting a bit odd was worried, did she have a concussion? But she decided she should tell her how to teleport so they could get to the party on time. "Just think of your room and go there."

Ashley closed her eyes and thought of her room, and when she opened her eyes she was in her room, although it was a lot different for example the room was well, larger! "okay this is a tad weird," Ashley muttered to her empty room. "What am I supposed to where? This would be so much better if I had the memories of this life!" and with that said she flopped on her bed. When she hit the bed memories came flooding to her of this life. One thing that stood out the most, well other than the fact she had a father and could teleport was that her mum's hair was blonde! But memories of her father being there here whole life, knowing what he had been, how he was cured, how to use her power, and what to wear to the party were all very helpful. Granted the outfit was lying on her desk but that was beside the point. Ashley got dressed and then tested her ability again by teleporting out of sight downstairs. She came walking around the corner when her father saw her.

"There she is!" He had said in a cheery voice. 'so this is my dad?' Ashley thought and then another thought occurred to her 'what if this is just some dream from hitting my head? Either way I don't wanna wake up just yet.' And with that thought in mind she followed her parents out the door to her party.

_*Flashback Ends*_

"Years went on after that, I loved it there, mum was happy, and I had a father, I did miss Janie at times and you mummy but I liked it there and wasn't ready to leave. That was until I turned eighteen there. It was on my birthday…."

_*Flashback continues*_

"Ashley Magnus wake up now!" she had fallen asleep in school, not a wise decision, but considering the amount of sleep, or lack thereof she had a right to fall asleep in the most boringust, stupid, wont obtain to her lifestyle, type of class. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night thanks to all the abnormals going wonky, not to mention the power outage this morning and all the commotion that caused, but whatever, today was her birthday nothing could ruin that, or so she thought, and boy was she way off.

"I'm up," she mumbled unenthusiastically.

"The office has requested your appearance," the teacher Ms. Sterge announced.

"What'd I do now?" she said mainly to appease the looks she was getting and get a laugh from her fellow class goers. It was true she had been sent to the office many times for fighting, setting things on fire, or damaging things, but those all weren't her fault, most, but not all. But she knew she didn't do anything this time so why was she going to the office? She was outside the office when the office attendant motioned her to come in. She did, and what they told her confused her.

"Your mom called and you are to go home immediately, something about an older brother being sick or something?"

"Hank?" Ashley said, that had been a codename letting someone know something was wrong at home.

"yes your brother Hank."

"okay thanks." And she headed out the door to leave the school muttering to herself "I bet this has something to do with the power failure this morning. And man was she right, but even she couldn't have imagined what the reasons behind it were until she got home.

"Okay so I'm here." Ashley said to a big, dark, and semi-empty Sanctuary.

"we're in the lab Ash" Henry's voice had come over the radio.

"Okay be down right-o-bout… Hiya!" Ashley said appearing behind Henry and very much succeeding in scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Awwe! Ash! Don't do that! umm we have a situation" Henry said.

"Kinda figured when the school got the call saying my brother Hank was sick," Ashley said to Henry then looking at her other said "okay so what _is _the problem?"

"the problem is _your _life is in danger." Helen said.

"What? Mine? How? Why? Who? More importantly why is this happening on my birthday?" Ashley said confusedly and in shock. "Did the little power outage have anything to do with this? And how do you know that _my_ life is in danger?"

"Yes it has something to do with the little power outage and we know how they overdid the backup power. I worked my magic and found out who hacked in and what they wanted." Henry announced.

"And what did they want and what does it have to do with me?"

"Well they wanted files, your files," Henry answered.

"What kind of files?"

"Medical, we don't know what they wanted with them but we wanted you here, and where we could keep an eye on you." John said walking into the room.

"Oh okay, why would they want my med records?" Ashley asked confused, but before she got an answer a little blip on their security went off announcing their unwanted company. "Great." Ashley said pulling out her gun.

"I really don't like unwanted house guests" Helen stated matter-o-factly as the all got into positions wordlessly. Will and Kate near the front of Sanctuary, Henry and Big Guy in the corridors outside the lab and Helen and John in the tower like thingy. Ashley stayed in the Lab, against her mother's wishes, to get one thing, and then she was to join them….

_*Flashback Ends*_

"I was sup.. supposed to join you after that, which I did. But I was followed, by one or two of the bad guys and wasn't paying attention, but you and mummy were," Ashley said to her father. "the guy was gunna hurt me, kill me, but mummy stepped into the fight and the guy got a single lucky blow in and…. And.." she broke off trying not to cry, she had been trying to forget this whole incident telling herself it was all just a bad dream, that it was the other world, but even the other mummy and daddy loved her and she loved them so this was hard, but she forced herself to continue. "One blow was all it took to send mummy off the tower thingy, then daddy got mad and joined in and he fought better but there were two of them and only one of him. I couldn't move as much as I tried to I couldn't help daddy. Even his ability to fight wasn't enough though in the end I watched both of you d.. d.. die, I had had enough of that world I wanted out, not having a dad who wasn't there was better than having a dead mum and dad, so I had closed my eyes and wished really hard that I was back here and I opened 'em up to find myself in the woods by the park with a scared looking boy staring at me, which is how I met Green. I then ran to the park to find you but then realized you weren't there, so I got scared and started running to the Sanctuary but instead of running I ended up teleporting, then the tears came again as I remembered what happened, I thought I had been gone thirteen years! Only to find out I was gone thirteen days."

"Oh Ash why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was trying to forget watching the mummy I loved and the father I never knew die! And as to of how daddy was cured.. well.. you see… I went looking for him, seeing as I could teleport, and I hadn't found him until this year, and being as I knew how he was cured the first time and I had had thirteen years in the other world to learn how to do it I was able to cure him. I then asked him to come back to us, to you, and he said he would, which is what led up to my questioning and his return." She said and sighed as she saw the look on her mum's face, it wasn't one of anger, it was one of love. "I love you mummy."

"I love you too Ashley" and with that Helen pulled her daughter into a hug. "What was the biggest giveaway that that world was different?" Helen asked curiously.

"Well other than the fact that I had a Father, no sister, and that I could teleport? Your hair colour. It was blonde! I liked it." Ashley said amazed.

"I rather liked it blonde," John added.

"Ya well, I liked you with hair, so I guess we're both disappointed." Helen said teasingly back.

"Can we all go get ice cream?" Ashley asked hopingly.

"Yes. Go get Jane and Kyle."

"Yay!" and with that she ran off down the hall saying "Janie! Greeeeeen! Ice cream run!"


End file.
